Made For Each Other
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: I'm back..I've got a new femslash couple in Victoria McKenzie & Taylor Made, if you don't like femslash than don't read this peice, Victoria's reference is Allysin Kay, so google her name, and I hope you guy's enjoy this peice, please comment if you want to see more of these two, Rated M for some sex and some bad language. Enjoy mates


**Made For Each Other**

**Info about this piece: It's been a while since I've posted here and I'd like to apologise for my lack of time here, but in the time I've been away I've hopefully become a better writer, the thing is that only you guys and girls can decide that.**

**Anyway, I thought I might start with a new direction, my OC Victoria McKenzie (whose information is on my profile page) has taken a fancy to her tag team partner in the independent women's wrestling promotion SHINE, Taylor Made, I suggest you Google **_**'Taylor Made wrestler' **_**on Google images to see what she looks like. **

**Victoria's reference is Allysin Kay, so it would also be good if you could Google image search her as well.**

**This is a femslash piece, if you don't like femslash than don't read this and I hope you guys enjoy this as I plan to write more of Made and McKenzie.**

**I only own Victoria, everyone else in this story is owned by themselves and I hope you guys like this.**

**Rated M for femslash and some bad language **

"You two okay in the back?" asks April Hunter to the team that she manages in the Florida based promotion _SHINE_, Victoria McKenzie and Taylor Made, who had finished gorging themselves on a road-trip McDonalds.

"No, I don't know if can even move I'm so fucking fat!" say's Victoria in her thick Australian accent patting her stuffed stomach as Taylor playing massaged Victoria's stomach and said softly

"Does my poor baby have a tummy ache?" as the 24 year old laughed at her best friend Victoria responded with saying

"Go and make yourself useful and choke on my dick Taylor!" chuckles Victoria as Taylor chuckles and ruffles up the 21 year old Australian's hair as the heel team continue their drive to Tampa, Florida for the SHINE show.

_SHINE 6 _

Victoria sighed and stared at Taylor, who was doing her make-up, it was hard for McKenzie, who suffered from Asperger's Syndrome which made her mind process things differently to people who aren't affected by it, Victoria was in love with Taylor, she loved the red-head with all her heart, but at the same time she didn't want to compromise their friendship, and she knew that her love for Taylor could turn to anger and rage if rejected, and she didn't want that to happen.

"Hey! Vickie!" calls Taylor as Victoria was snapped out of her dreamland as she said

"Yeah?" asks Victoria timidly, her at times child-like mind-set acting up again

"Why do keep staring at me?"

"I-I don't mean to Taylor" stammers Victoria as Taylor sighs and say's

"Look, I know you Victoria, we're like sisters, I know about you, and I know the fact that you're bi-sexual so I'm going to ask again, and be honest with me, Why do you keep staring at me?" asks Taylor as Victoria sighs heavily and says to her red-headed friend

"I'm sorry for doing what I'm about to do"

Taylor didn't have time to respond as Victoria smashed her lips against Taylors, as both members of the _Made-nzie _heel tag team started to add more passion to the kiss.

After a while Victoria pulled away and said

"Was that good enough of a reason for ya'?" Smirks Victoria, her confidence being brought out as she smirks seductively as Taylor returns the sly grin and says

"Yes it was"

The two women looked deep into the others eye's and saw pure, genuine love, not lust, love, and they both wanted each other just as badly.

"Sit down Taylor, you look famished" smirks Victoria as Taylor relaxes on the leather sofa that the two demanded in their locker-room

Victoria winked playfully and sat on Taylor's lap as the two continued their loving kiss, Victoria moaned as Taylor suddenly started to kiss Victoria's neck as the two moan out in pleasure.

"Girls-What the fuck!?" exclaims April Hunter as she sees her two associates kissing each-other on the sofa as Victoria rests her head on Taylor's shoulder as the two smirk

"What's the matter April? Cat got ya' tongue?" Smirks Taylor as Victoria giggles and say's

"If it's about the match, tell the crowd we're currently kissing each other!"

_Victoria McKenzie & Taylor Made vs. Leva Bates & Reby Sky _

The crowd booed loudly as April Hunter ran through Reby Sky with a clothesline behind the referee's back as Victoria caught Leva In a wheelbarrow position as Taylor jumped up and hit a beautiful Ace Crusher while Victoria held Leva in place as Taylor hooked the leg, the referee counted

1-2-3

The crowd booed as loudly as they could as Victoria and Taylor pulled each-other into a tight hug, Victoria playfully planted a kiss on Taylor's cheek as Taylor chuckled and returned the favour by giving Victoria's plump rear a hard spank causing the ample flesh to jiggle erotically as Victoria placed a hand over her mouth in a sexy 'shocked' expression.

The two new lovers start to taunt the booing fans to get extra heel heat before heading to the backstage area, they needed to find somewhere nice and quiet to get some alone time.

Even though it had only been a few hours since their relationship started Victoria McKenzie and Taylor Made knew that they _needed_ to be with their tag team partner, their lover.

The End

I hope you guys and girls enjoy this piece, please comment on what you think of this piece and the Made/McKenzie pairing in general?

Ciao


End file.
